


Firestorm

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Series: 100 Word Challenge [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester POV, Drabble, Episode: s14e20 Moriah, Episode: s14e20 Moriah coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 18:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: "For the LORD will execute judgment by fire, And by His sword on all flesh, And those slain by the LORD will be many"Isaiah 66:16Part of my 100 word challenge





	Firestorm

Cas is on his knees, crying, and Dean doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t  _ want _ this. He didn’t  _ want _ it to be like this.

 

Sam, too, is speechless, standing breathless. 

 

The sun is gone and the ground splits open, vomiting out the hell souls. There is no time to grieve. There never is. The dead rise from their graves.

 

And suddenly, his shattered little family pieces itself back together. The bad blood is washed away. Cas brandishes his blade, front center. 

 

They’re a team. No matter what. They stand together. 

 

And, if it comes to it, they’ll die together.


End file.
